


Pathetic

by Qu33nIC3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Might be a vent, Underswap Papyrus(Mentioned), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33nIC3/pseuds/Qu33nIC3
Summary: Just some Blue angst, the "person" mentioned in this could be anyone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> There are some thoughts that might be triggering so please if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff I suggest you don't read this book

Blue sits on his bed staring at a wall thinking about what happened. _“Hey could you maybe stop venting to me? I know I’m the only one you really trust with this but it’s really draining.”_ He knows that the person hadn’t meant it in a bad way but it still hurt. Not because the person didn’t want him to vent to them anymore but because he was pathetic enough to shove all his problems on someone else and push them beyond their limits.

He knows very well he won’t talk to them for a while after that, not because he is mad at them or anything, it’s just better for him to keep his mouth shut. He could do this, he’s been pretending that he’s been fine for as long as he can remember, he can do it.

But, the tears won’t stop, why won’t they stop? He curls up into a ball on his bed crying softly and shaking, letting out a few quiet hiccups here and there. After about two minutes he stops crying, then again those “feelings” never last long, he’s always had a hard time crying in general.

Once he stops his shaking all he feels is _numb_.

It’s nothing new but he just feels so guilty and pathetic that it’s overriding the numbness. He wipes the tears off his face and heads out his room and down the stairs. Papy is usually asleep by now, it was 2:30 in the morning after all.

He goes into the kitchen and looks for a snack. He doesn’t feel like eating but he feels so empty and he stress eats, no wonder he’s so fat. God, wasn’t he pathetic? He doesn’t have it so bad so why’s he complaining.

Upon further losing his appetite, he goes back up to his room, turns out though that he was actually hungry but too emotionally worn out to even notice till he went back to bed.

Well he’s not getting up again, guess he’ll just starve.  
Oh wait, he should probably sleep or at least try too. He covers himself with the blanket and closes his eye sockets, he turns, he turns again and guess what? He turns again.

After he stopped turning and tossing he fell into a dreamless sleep, ignoring everything until he wakes up once more.


End file.
